Dark Road Window
by Kazuman21
Summary: This is my first songfic. I suggest you listen to 'Dark Road Window' by Radar Bros. as you read. Daniel gets hurt one night. Crappy summary I know.


_Note: __First of all, I couldn't find the lyrics for this song, so I had to listen by ear. If the lyrics are off by a few words, don't rip my head off. Secondly, this is my first songfic, so they might seem a little weird because I'm exploring different styles .Also, listen to the song as you read. It makes it a million times better. Hope you enjoy._

"Dark Road Window" Radar Bros.

_By the way_

_You brought the night time line again…_

Daniel always knew when night had fallen. He could have the curtain drawn to block out the flittering sunlight, he could cover his digital clocks, he could have stayed isolated and locked up in his own separate world he had made in his basement; Rorschach always came at night, punctuating the separating line of night and day. Daniel sat on a wooden chair, legs swallowed by the mouth of the table and the small confining walls of his kitchen encasing him. He didn't need to glance at the slowly ticking clock that graced his walls as he heard the basement door slowly creak open. The blotted man was his alarm, his source of routine and his rope to hold when his world began to tip onto its side. Daniel lolled his head backwards and closed his eyes. He imagined the sharp brown rim of his partner's Fedora peeking out from the cracked doorway, followed by the morphing black pools that graced his white mask. He smirked at the thought of purple gloved hands reaching up to adjust his scarf. Daniel didn't need to look. He knew the other man.

_Another day_

_To lay the dark lies on again…_

Their nightly routine never brought unexpected pain or horror; they were the law and light, they dolled out the punishment. The sharp pain had surprised him when the silver glinting weapon slashed him across the chest, brown latex splitting finely to allow crimson to flow freely from the frayed wound. Hands instantly went to his chest as he curled into the smoldering flame inside his chest. He glanced down, unfocused and unaware of what he was really seeing. There was his hand covered in brown, but there was also the contrasting red that streamed like a faucet from his body. He dully picked up the sounds of a fleshy _thwack_ as a body fell down next to him.

"Daniel?" Rorschach questioned. He didn't need to muster the words for the entire question, the inflection of his voice was all the situation called for.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," Daniel lied. He wasn't about to worry his partner over a wound he could deal with later. Rorschach had been stabbed and mutilated plenty of times, never once showing pain or asking for help.

_All the lies your beauty sees_

_All the dark colors of the winter rain_

_And the nothingness you bring_

His vision became blurry, the ground teasing him in a game of tag as it advanced and retreated from his vision. "F-fine," Daniel stated in a weak tone as he sauntered back into a standing position, Rorschach close by watching his movements like a hawk. The brunet felt a sudden tug at his mind, dizziness taking him as he collapsed onto the floor. He must have broken his nose when he hit the muddy pavement because red slowly began to seep into his sight, darkening his world. He felt warm hands handle his body; finger tips pressing into his chest, moving and adjusting him; wiping gloved thumbs over sticky smudges of blood and cradling his cheek. Daniel nuzzled his face into the palm of the gloved hand, murmuring that he was fine as if it was his religious mantra and Rorschach's hand was god. Fingers griped the bloody sides of his face and turned it, the injured man's eyes meeting swirls of black and white. Daniel stared with an expression of delirious bemusement brought on by the loss of blood, oddly mesmerized by the mask. "Beautiful," he mused, the words falling numb on his lips, sounding like a drunk's musings to his partner. The black and white pools reminded Daniel of the death winter brings; the white ice that choked and consumed all it touched and black ash of the fires that died with the spring. Soon his vision faded into nothing.

_Lay upon the road with me_

_Hold the hand that makes the sky go black_

_As wounded creatures sing_

Daniel woke on the work bench of the Owl Nest, the cold metal chilling his skin. His eyes slowly pried themselves open and glanced in the direction of shallow breathing. Always the pulsing shades of black and white, dancing with one another, yet never mixing. Daniel shifted in his place on the table, emitting a pained grunt. He glanced down on his chest, tattered brown latex peeled back to reveal his wounded chest covered in red soppy bandages.

"Hey, bud," Daniel wheezed through the throbbing agony of his injury.

Rorschach's head jerked at the noise, chin tilting to the side in an act of vigilance. Despite the layer of cloth covering the other man's countenance, he could tell his features were tense. Daniel noticed there was a small smudge of brown dried blood at the corner of his chin. Daniel peered at it wondering if it was his own.

"Was worried Daniel," Rorschach voiced in an uncharacteristic tone of worry.

Daniel stared into the undulating blots. Ignoring the sharp pain, the brunet reached over the side of the metal work bench that had been fashioned into a medical table and gripped his partner's hand, bringing the purple appendage into his line of sight. "I was too," Daniel said giving the covered flesh a reassuring squeeze. Bracing himself with his other hand, Daniel lifted himself far enough to bring his face up to Rorschach's, the ink blots causing his world's sky to go black. He gazed into the area he assumed was the masked man's lips then pressed his own to the fabric. The material was warm against his skin and he felt the small indention where the masked man's lips separated. The pain in his chest was unbearable, but as Rorschach's lips began to react beneath the coarse fabric, Daniel decided to overlook that minor detail.

_Once again_

_You sing the Dark Road sing with me again_

_It never ends_

_Just lay down and sing with me_

_Golden Creatures of the sea_

_Pretty angles and their wings_

_Into nothingness we sing_

_Lay upon the road with me_

_Join the dark colors of the winter sea_

_And the nothingness we bring…_


End file.
